Mistress of Fire
by The Ungodly Daughter
Summary: Hermione with control over fire would have changed a lot in the original book. This story follows the life of Miss Granger and her friends with some extra powers. FreMione and Huna parings.
1. Chapter 1

Mistress of Fire

When Hermione Granger was born, it was a hot day in early autumn. She had gorgeous dark brown eyes, dark skin, and a shock of curly dark brown hair. Jean and Dan Granger thought she was the most gorgeous baby they had ever seen and they were extremely proud of her. As Hermione got older her chocolate eyes lightened to an almost amber colour with flecks of red and gold, and her hair had become a cloud of curls, and she was a surprisingly intelligent child, she understood work that was years ahead of her year level.

The early years of this intelligent child were mostly unremarkable; a few times, she had books float to her or a warm breeze blow when she was cold in winter. Fire seemed to follow her around in the grate or fire pit and she was never too hot even in summer when it got to 30˚. That all changed though when a few months before her twelfth birthday, a letter delivered by an owl showed up in the morning during breakfast, Hermione thought it was an elaborate prank from the neighbourhood kids who didn't like her. When a woman in green tartan clothes that could only be described as robes showed up on their doorstep a few hours later she was confused.

"Mum, there's someone at the door!" Hermione yelled from the front room as she watched the strange woman walk up the front path. "Be there in a second, Mya darling." Jean replied drying her hands as she walked out of the kitchen. Opening the door Jean let in the bizarre looking woman and told Hermione go upstairs for a bit.

"Actually Mrs. Granger I came to speak to both you and your daughter, my name is Minerva McGonagall and I am the Transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. You got your acceptance letter this morning and I came to explain more about the school." The woman, McGonagall, said. Hermione paused and turned to her, "I thought it was a prank. Magic isn't real." She said frowning. "No dear, magic is quite real, and you are a witch." Professor McGonagall replied. Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed, "if magic is real how come nobody knows about it? Security cameras should have caught it, and people would see it." Professor McGonagall frowned, thinking about her answer, "Muggles that have seen magic have been Obliviated, I am unsure of how to explain security cameras except that magic causes technology to malfunction." She replied. Hermione and her mother both frowned at McGonagall and the woman realised that she would need to prove to them that magic is real.

Minerva pulled her wand out, "Would you like to see some magic? I could shrink your front teeth for you, or I could transfigure something for you." She said. Hermione's brow furrowed, "could you set something on fire?" she asked. Jean frowned at her daughter, "Hermione your fascination with fire is not magic. It's a form of pyromania, your therapist has been talking to you about that." She chided. "Actually, Missus Granger, there are several different types of fire magic in witches and wizards. The most common is a pact with the fire, I remember a witch called Aideen Dunne who used to have a very good understanding of fire spells. The next is fire resistance, there are people who can never be burned by fire. The third and rarest type of fire magic is the fire elemental, they can control and summon fire when they grow older and have been trained. All of these abilities come with a fascination with fire." McGonagall replied before she nodded to Hermione and flicked her wand.

A piece of paper appeared and she flicked her wand again to set it on fire. Jean gasped and went to put the fire out but Hermione stuck her hand out, the fire leapt upwards into her hand. McGonagall gasped and flicked her wand to put out the fire, but it didn't go out. It leapt up into Hermione's hand and Mrs. Granger screamed, Hermione however just laughed. "Mum look, the fire likes me!" she exclaimed happily as it danced in her palm. "Hermione Jean Granger put that fire out right this instant!" her mother shrieked. Hermione pouted but closed her hand over the small ball of fire and watched it extinguish.

Professor McGonagall looked shell shocked when Hermione put the fire out. "Miss Granger do you mind if I do a scan of your magical core? It wont hurt and it should confirm something that I suspect will put your mother's mind at ease." She asked. Hermione nodded her consent and Minerva waved her wand in an intricate pattern muttering under her breath until Hermione began to glow. At first the light was white but it started to subtly shift in colour until it was a deep red colour, Jean watched apprehensively as her daughter glowed. She had always been slightly disturbed by Hermione's fascination with fire and had tried to get her professional help. Watching a ball of flames dance in her daughter's hand had unsettled her greatly, fire had always been a scary thing to her after her first childhood home had burnt down.

Once Hermione's magic had stopped changing colours Minerva put her wand away and nodded to herself. "Well Mrs. Granger it would seem that your daughter is a fire elemental, and a fairly powerful one at that. You will never have to worry about her getting harmed by fire, she will be able to control it and summon it once she has been trained up a bit. You have a very powerful daughter Mrs. Granger, that is something to be proud of." she said kindly to the woman. Jean looked at her daughter and the woman that had come and turned her world on its head. "Thank you for the visit professor. I will have to talk to my husband about all of this, is there a way we can contact you without an owl?" she replied feeling very much out of her depth and uncomfortable with the way her day was turning out. "I can come back in a week to collect your answer and take you to the magical enclave in London if you'd like." Minerva replied. Jean nodded and thanked her for coming to explain. Minerva nodded and asked if they minded her apparating out from the living room instead of walking to an alley several streets away. They accepted and watched in shock as she disappeared with a crack.

"Oh, mum isn't it wonderful. I'm a witch, a real witch! Please say you'll let me go to that school, Hogwarts I think it was. Did you hear what she said about me as well? I'm going to be able to control fire mum! Oh, I'm ever so excited." Hermione exclaimed bouncing up and down on her toes. Jean watched her daughter and smiled slightly. No matter how scary and new this was to her, seeing Hermione so happy was a rare thing. "I still have to discuss this with your father, Mya. Although I think you can count on going to that school. Now how about we go and get some ice-cream as a treat?" she replied, her smile growing when Hermione nodded and threw herself at her mother for a hug.

"You're the best mum." Hermione said, her voice muffled in her mother's shirt. When she let go her mother smiled and gestured towards the door. "Ice-cream awaits us Mya." She laughed and the Granger girls headed out to get their sweet treat.

This is my first fanfic so be kind please. I've always seen Hermione as someone with a fiery temperament and thought that her magic would manifest itself that way. I also think that she and Ron weren't a good couple. He wouldn't understand her drive, or respect her views on magical creatures really, and she would hate how much she has to do for him because he's had his mother and the house elves doing everything for him his whole life. Fair warning this story will not be kind to Ron, I think he's a prick and he doesn't deserve the forgiveness from Harry and Hermione that he actually gets.

thanks for reading guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Dan Granger got home he realised something was different, Hermione seemed excited and Jean looked a little shocked. "So how was your day? Did you do anything interesting?" he asked. "Well we got a visit from a teacher at a very exclusive boarding school that Mya has been accepted into and we went to get some ice-cream." Jean replied with a smile at their daughter. Dan grinned, "So our daughter has been accepted into a new school, is that a good enough reason to break the rule of only one ice-cream a month rule?" he joked. Jean laughed and Hermione grinned back at her dad.

"There's something else though, the school that Hermione has been accepted into is a school for witchcraft and wizardry." Jean said watching her husbands face very carefully at revealing this piece of news. Dan laughed thinking that Jean was still joking. "Dad, mum isn't joking. The letter that came at breakfast this morning was from my new school, I have magic daddy, real magic." Hermione said looking at her father, begging him to believe her. Dan just looked at his wife disbelievingly. "It's true honey. Hermione held a ball of fire in her hand like it was a cricket ball. It was scary and intriguing and the professor that came disappeared right out of our living room." Jean told her husband.

Dan had to sit down, the news that his daughter was a witch and could do real magic seemed surreal, like a dream. "Are you certain? If magic is real why isn't there more proof?" he asked, his voice quiet. "That's what I asked Dad. Apparently magic can't get caught on security cameras or any other type of camera is because magic makes technology go wonky, and people who see magic are Obliviated, whatever that means, so they can't tell other people about it." Hermione responded happily. "The professor is going to come back next week to answer our questions and take us to get Hermione's school supplies." Jean told her husband with a gentle smile.

The week between the professor's visits was as normal as it could be for the Granger family. Hermione wanted to play with the fire more and that meant she had to have supervision. She also started to prank her mother at dinner time by completely extinguishing the fire on the stovetop. She couldn't quite conjure any flames yet but she was getting quite good at extinguishing fires about the size of a small campfire. "HERMIONE JEAN! If you do not stop extinguishing the stove will I am trying to cook I will ground you and you won't be able to buy any extra books in Diagon Alley." Her mother shouted, her frustration showing in her voice. "Mum, I swear on all of my books that it wasn't me this time. I was reading a sad part in my book." Hermione replied. Jean sighed and relit the stove. "Mya come here please." She said softly. Hermione put a bookmark in to save her place in the story and walked over to her mother. "Mya, I'm sorry for yelling, but you have been doing exactly that every night for the past five days. Can you understand why I thought it was you?" Jean asked her daughter before pulling her into a hug. Hermione nodded into her mother's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her middle. "I understand mum. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you I swear." Hermione replied, her voice muffled.

Two days later the whole granger family was sitting in their living room, Jean was reading a James Bond novel, Dan was reading the newspaper and Hermione was reading a Nancy Drew story. They were disrupted from their reading by a knock on the front door. Hermione got up and opened the door. "Hello Professor, come in." she said, smiling at the older woman. "Hello Miss Granger. How are you today?" Minerva asked the young girl. "I'm alright professor. How long until we can go to Diagon Alley? I'm really very excited." Hermione replied. "As soon as your parents have finished asking their questions. It's very important that they understand what you'll be learning at school for the next seven years." McGonagall replied. Hermione nodded and led the teacher into the lounge room. "Hello professor, its nice to see you again. Would you like some tea, or biscuits?" Jean said to the older woman. "I'll have some biscuits please. Would you like to ask your questions first or would you like an overview of the curriculum at Hogwarts?" Minerva replied. Jean nodded and sent Hermione to get the biscuits. "Could we hear a quick overview of the subjects offered at Hogwarts please?" Dan asked. Minerva nodded, "well as your wife knows, my name is Minerva McGonagall and I am the deputy headmistress, I also teach Transfiguration. Transfiguration is the study of turning one thing into another, for example I could turn your coffee table into a pig. We start off small, matchstick into needles and the like. Then there is Charms, floating and colour changing are two of the most popular. We also have Potions, like your chemistry, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, and from third year up we offer Divination, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes. There are of course sub-classes that you can take like Ghoul Studies or Warding, but those are one term classes after O.W.L. year." Her overview finished Minerva reached forwards and grabbed a biscuit out of the pack that Hermione had brought over. A few minutes later both Granger parents seemed to have worked out their questions. "Are there math and English lessons at this school or will we need to hire tutors for Hermione during the holidays?" Jean asked. "Unfortunately, Hogwarts doesn't offer standard English or math lessons. All Magically raised students are home-schooled until they get to Hogwarts." Minerva replied. Dan nodded and marked that in his mind for later discussions with his wife. "How much will seven years of tuition cost for us?" Dan asked. "Tuition is free, you will only have to pay for the supplies and books each year." Minerva answered. Dan looked rather impressed at that. "I think that's all the questions we have for now. How do we get to this Dragon Alley?" Jean said getting up off the couch. "I have taken the liberty to have a portkey made. It will take us to the Leaky Cauldron, the gateway to Dragon Alley." Minerva replied pulling a silver paperweight out of the pocket of her robes. "Please touch the paperweight and don't let go. I don't want to leave anyone behind." Minerva said, once everyone was touching the paperweight she tapped it with her wand and they were off.

Landing in the Leaky Cauldron was a rather difficult thing, the hooking sensation behind the navels was a strange one that disoriented the three Grangers. "This way everyone. We must get to Gringotts to exchange your currency." Minerva said ushering the disoriented family through the pub and out into the back alley. Once they were all there she tapped a brick with her wand and the wall turned into an archway. The sight of Diagon alley was breathtaking and strange. Hermione looked around as they walked, an apothecary window caught her eye, the potions ingredients and herbs all looked interesting. Then she turned her head and saw the bookstore, Florish and Blots. They had a sign out the front advertising a sale on potions books and pamphlets. "Here we are, Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Come along, we should get in before the afternoon rush." Professor McGonagall said herding Hermione and her parents in ahead of her. Inside the bank was beautiful, ivory marble pillars and mosaic ceilings depicting dragons guarding hoards of treasures made Hermione wish she had a camera. Then she saw the bankers, "Professor, who are they?" she asked quietly, gesturing to the creatures behind the tills. "Those, Miss Granger, are goblins. They do all the banking here." The professor replied as they walked to a free teller. "Hello, I have a new muggleborn and her family. They would like to open a vault and convert some currency." The professor said to the goblin behind the till. He looked down and nodded before calling something out in another language. "Go down to Sharpcla'aw, he will help you." He said, pointing to another desk with another goblin behind it.

Opening the vault didn't take much time, with a 1 galleon surcharge for the vault, Dan had brought £300 to be converted and form that they got 60g 4s and 2k. "Will that be enough for everything professor?" Jean asked as they walked out of the bank. McGonagall nodded, "It should be more than enough. What do you want to get first, your wand or your robes?" she directed her question towards Hermione. "My wand please, I'm very excited to see how you pick one." Hermione replied. McGonagall nodded and directed the family towards Ollivanders.

Inside the store was rather dim, with only a couple of gas lamps to light the store. When Mr. Ollivander came out Hermione gasped quietly. He had the strangest eyes she'd ever seen, bright silver and sharp. "Hello, what's your name?" he asked looking at Hermione. "This is Hermione Granger, she'll be coming to Hogwarts this year and is in need of a wand." McGonagall answered for her. "Ahh, let's see then, stick out your wand arm then." Mr Ollivander said. "Well I'm right handed if that's what you mean." Hermione replied and he nodded. Holding out her arm she watched as a tape measure sprang to life and started measuring her arm, once it had finished that it starred doing other odd measurements as Mr. Ollivander started pulling wand boxes off shelves. Once it had finished its odd measuring the tape flew back to the desk and became inanimate again. Mr. Ollivander handed her a wand, "Try this, Holly and Unicorn hair." He said. Hermione nodded and gave the wand a wave. It exploded a vase and Mr. Ollivander shook his head. "Not that one then, try this one, Birch and Dragon Heartstring." Hermione waved it and several of the wand boxes few off their shelves. "No? Well try this, Vine and Dragon Heartstring." He said handing her another wand. As soon as it came into contact with her skin Hermione knew this was the one. It seemed to vibrate happily, laughing she waved it and a jet of flame coloured light shot out. Mr. Ollivander seemed happy with that. "I've had that wand for almost 40 years Miss Granger, you are a very special witch. I believe we can expect great things from you. That'll be 5g for the wand and case." Ollivander said. Dan handed him the galleons and they walked out of the shop.

The rest of Hermione's shopping was fairly uneventful until they got to the bookstore. A family of redheads were looking around the potions section. "Hermione why don't you go and find three books that you'd like to read for fun and your mother and I will find your text books." Dan said to his daughter. She nodded and walked over to the potions section. Hermione looked over the advanced potions books. "Oi Fred, do you reckon we should look up some advanced recipes? We could get one over on Lee when we see him next." A loud voice brought Hermione away from the titles and she looked over to see one of the red-haired children talking to another who looked like his twin. "Sure thing George, this way." One of them said and they both walked over to the section that Hermione was in. She turned back around and started looking at Potions in the Real World. It was interesting to know that you could brew a potion during the summer without a wand. Hermione turned around, shutting her book and going to walk out of the potions section but instead of walking out of the aisle of shelves she walked into one of the red headed boys.

Hey, here's chapter two.

Next chapter is the completion of the school shopping and an extra meeting at the burrow.

Obviously I'm not JKR, I'm not even British. Any mistakes are mine because I don't have a beta. Thanks for reading guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bumping into a stranger was not what Fred had in mind when looking at the potions texts that were on sale. The fact that the stranger was a rather small girl with very curly hair, one that he had never seen before, registered in the back of his mind. Said girl let out an audible oof as she stumbled backwards. "Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said. "That's okay. The isles in here aren't very wide. I'm Fred by the way, who are you?" he replied helping her up. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." The girl, Hermione, replied. "Mya, where did you go? Have you found your books yet?" a voice called out from two rows over. "Coming Mum, I still want to find one more book," Hermione called. "I have to go now, it was nice to meet you Fred." She said before hurrying past him. When she had walked past him he turned to the shelf of books she was looking at. Potions in the Real World was on sale for 3 sickles. "Hey George, how much did we bring?" he called back to his brother. 'Uhhh, 1 galleon and 5 sickles." Came the response from over his left shoulder. Fred grabbed the book and turned to go back to his brother. "I found a book that would be good. It has recipes for colour changing potions and other stuff that would be good for pranks but it looks like a serious book and its only 3 sickles." Fred said shoving the book under George's nose. George looked at the book, flicked through a few recipes and nodded at Fred. "If we get this then we can only get one new textbook you know that right?" George said, Fred nodded. "I know but we can share. I think this book could help us with our pranking during the holidays." Fred replied. George shrugged at him and turned to get the new textbook off of the shelf.

Hermione turned and walked away from the redheaded boy, Fred, moving quickly into the Charms section. She grabbed a book on practical applications of charms to trunks, bags and other everyday items and flicked through it quickly. She added it to her other two, _Hogwarts; A History_ and _Potions in the Real World_. She met up with her parents and Professor McGonagall at the counter and put her books on top of the stack of school textbooks. Her mum looked at the titles and smiled. "Those look interesting dear, could I read them when you've finished?" she asked and Hermione nodded. "Of course, mum. I thought that I might try making a few potions in preparation for the class. It says that you can make the entire first and half of the second-year potions without need for a spell and I want to see if I'm any good." Hermione replied. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her, "you must be careful with that Miss Granger. The ingredients for several potions can have explosive reactions if put together incorrectly, the Cure for Boils potion especially. If you forget to remove the cauldron from the fire before adding the porcupine quills it will explode and cause boils and pimples to erupt on the places that the potion touches." She said. Hermione nodded, "of course, professor, I'll be cautious and read through the recipe twice before attempting it" she replied with a slight frown.

Professor McGonagall shrunk down all of Hermione's school shopping and led the Granger family to the trunk store. "This will be our last stop for the day. You will need a trunk with at least one compartment, though some of the older students come back a few years into their schooling and get a trunk with 3. The more compartments a trunk has, the more expensive it will be." She said leading them into the store. Inside were trunks made of different types of wood, different sizes of similar makes were stacked on shelves. There were even some made of metal, though they cost 100g for each compartment. "Daddy can I get 2 compartments please? One for my books, and one for everything else?" Hermione asked, looking at her father beseechingly. "It depends on how much that will cost Mya. We only have 25g left, and a lot of these trunks are 20g a compartment." Dan replied, looking at the large trunks. "Good afternoon Professor McGonagall, another muggleborn for school?'' a voice came from the back of the room. "Afternoon Mr. Jeffers, yes, Miss Granger hear needs a good trunk." The professor replied. A larger black man came to them and introduced himself, "Good afternoon, I'm Terry Jeffers, I'm a muggleborn as well." He smiled at them and held his hand out to Mr. Granger. "Nice to meet you Mr. Jeffers." Dan said shaking his hand with a smile. Hermione was looking around at the trunks and embellishments on them. She stopped in front of an ash wood trunk with a phoenix burned into the top. It was only 15g and Hermione thought it was gorgeous. "Dad, I want this one please. It's really nice, and only costs 15g." she said turning to the adults in the store. Dan nodded and turned to Terry, "We'll take that one thanks Mr. Jeffers." He said to the proprietor of the store. Terry nodded and pulled it off the shelf. "That'll be 15g for the one compartment, and 25g for two as today I've been giving discounts on first trunks. If you need another compartment after that it will be the same price as the original trunk. I can add more if you come in with the trunk down the line." Terry said. Hermione turned to her father and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Dan sighed and pulled out the 25g that they had left. "we'll have two compartments thanks, if one of them could come with dividers that would be great." He said, handing the galleons over. Terry nodded and pulled an almost identical trunk off the wall, the only difference between the two was that the new one had no details on it. He pulled out his wand and used it to merge the trunks. Once they had fully integrated he closed the lid and added a thumb switch by the latch. "This switch will switch between the compartments for you." He said handing the trunk to Dan and smiling at Hermione. "Good luck at Hogwarts, miss Granger." He said as they walked out of the store. "Thanks, Mr. Jeffers." Hermione replied.

Professor McGonagall pulled the family into an alcove, "This is a good enough place as any to leave from, Miss Granger if you would please put the other items into your trunk, I will set up our portkey to take us back to your house." She said, pulling the paperweight back out of an inner pocket in her robes. Hermione nodded and opened the first compartment of her trunk and put her shrunken school supplies in it. Once done she locked the trunk back up and picked up one side of it. "Here, now remember, don't let go." McGonagall reminded them holding out the portkey.

Once they had landed in the living room, Hermione opened her trunk and took out the shrunken purchases for Professor McGonagall to resize them. The professor took each bag, regrew them and handed them back. "You will need to pack your trunk and be on Platform 9 and ¾ on September 1st by 10:50am. To get to platform 9 and ¾ you will need to walk through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 in Kings Cross Station. The train will leave at precisely 11am, so it is best to get there a little early. Bring a few galleons on the train so you can buy some sweets." The professor said with a small smile. "I will see you on September 1st Miss Granger."

The rest of the holidays passed in a blur for Hermione. She couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and learn real magic. She did manage to read almost all of the course books, and she created a cure for boils potion perfectly. She also had started to practise conjuring small balls of fire at night, so she could read after she was sent to bed. It took about a month for her to be able to create a small fire, like the tip of a candle, to hold in her hand or on the tips of her fingers. Still she could only hold it for about 5 minutes before she became tired and had to put it out and go to sleep.

On the 1st of September Hermione was dancing around excitedly at seven am. Her parents were barely awake, drinking steaming hot mugs of coffee and watching her with a fond amusement. The family moved about their morning routine and did a last-minute check for any things that Hermione may have missed. Collecting a few books from her room to read on the train and putting them in her messenger bag. She also grabbed a notebook for drawing in and her pencil case. Pulling her trunk towards the front door, she stopped outside the living room and ran inside to get a book on learning Spanish off of the second bookcase on the right. Returning to see her father picking up her trunk, Hermione opened her messenger bag and added the Spanish book to it.

On the way to the station Hermione could hardly contain her excitement, she was bouncing in her seat and humming a tune under her breath. Jean was smiling at her daughter, trying not to think about the fact that they wouldn't see her until Christmas. Boarding school was a big step for the small family. Dan was driving, so he couldn't watch his daughter but he was slightly glad for that. He didn't think that crying was an appropriate reaction to sending his witch daughter to a magic school.

 **Thank you for the love on this story.**

 **Sorry this is taking so long to update but I don't write more than one chapter at a time and I upload the chapter pretty much as soon as I finish them. Next chapter should be the Hogwarts Express and the first few months of the school year.**


End file.
